


A Difference of Day and Night

by makelotsofpots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1:1 ratio of cuddles to attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Timeskip, i have all 8ams this semester send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelotsofpots/pseuds/makelotsofpots
Summary: Noya is an early bird.  Asahi is a night owl.  This works out better than you'd think.Inspired by S2:E9-"IT'S MORNING!"-"Let me sleep a little longer..."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	A Difference of Day and Night

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” a voice yelled into Asahi’s ear.

Asahi flinched, even though his eardrums should’ve been numb to the damage by now. For three months following Noya’s graduation, the two of them had occupied the spare bedroom in Daichi and Suga’s apartment. For three months, this was how every one of Asahi’s mornings had started. Noya was an early bird, determined to get each and every worm. The only thing Asahi got was three AM webcomic updates.

He groaned. “Five more minutes,” he tried to say, but it came out as, “Pheverrawillests.”

The sound of curtain rings scraping metal assaulted his sleep-numbed senses, followed by a blinding flash of light. “Whlargh!” he protested, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

“You said five more minutes ten minutes ago!” Noya sang into the same ear. “It’s nine already; I’ve been up forever!”

“S’only _nine_ ,” Asahi complained into his arm.

The mattress dipped as Noya clambered on. “What was that?”

Asahi rolled onto his side and blindly grabbed in the general direction of Noya’s voice. His hand found the curve of a waist and he pulled, clutching Noya’s stomach to his chest. The vinyl on Noya’s t-shirt scratched at his nose, and he caught a whiff of deodorant and eggshells.

For a blessed moment, everything was still. Asahi made a contented noise as sleep pulled him down once more.

Without warning, two hands pushed at his head and Noya wriggled free from his grasp. Something prodded at his back—was that a foot?—and Asahi’s evil, sadist boyfriend was literally kicking him out of bed.

“He-elp, I’m being murdered,” Asahi wailed as his legs dropped off the edge, and his butt slid onto the floor. He cracked his eyes open to see Noya standing over him, hands on his hips, wearing a small, unimpressed frown.

“I think you meant to say, ‘Thank you, my knight in shining armor, for dragging my lazy ass out of bed every single morning instead of leaving me to die of bed sores.’ Seriously, I do _not_ get paid enough for this.” Noya huffed, ruffling the bleached tuft of his hair. A pang of cuteness overload shot through Asahi’s chest.

“What’re you giving me that goofy smile for?”

 _You’re so cute when you’re bossy that I don’t know what to do with myself. Please, boss me around all the time._ “Um, nothing,” Asahi said, attempting to assemble a straight face.

Noya narrowed his eyes, then delivered a swift kick to Asahi’s arm. Asahi yelped, more from surprise than from pain, and grabbed the nightstand for balance.

The scowl slid off Noya’s face, replaced by a reluctant grin. He leapt off the bed in one fluid motion, nearly giving Asahi a heart attack as two small feet passed over his head.

“Go shower,” he said, mussing Asahi’s hair until it fell into his face. “I used up all of Suga’s eggs making you an omelette and I need you to protect me once he wakes up, so hurry up!”

Once Noya bounded out of the room, Asahi rested his head against the bed and let his eyelids droop. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The converse, naturally, was that Noya slept far earlier than any self-respecting teenager ought to. A little past nine, his voice dropped to a reasonable volume and his rambling became peppered with yawns. At this point, they usually put on a TV episode (currently, they were working through My Hero Academia) until Noya grew too tired to keep watching.

A Bakugou yell ripped through the living room, pulling Asahi’s attention away from his phone. Something or someone exploded onscreen. When no excited shouting came from the other end of the couch, Asahi shifted his gaze to discover Noya lying with his head on the armrest, one arm hanging off the cushion and both legs draped over Asahi’s lap. His eyes were closed, and his ungelled hair rustled slightly with each breath.

He took in Noya’s peaceful form for a few moments before giving one of his knees a nudge. “Come on, I know you’re not asleep.”

No response. “You’re going to miss how the battle turns out,” he tried.

When Noya still paid him no attention, he sighed and extricated himself from the couch.

“I can’t believe this works every time,” he muttered to himself, slipping one arm under Noya’s knees and using the crook of the other arm to support his neck.

If he admitted it out loud, Noya would never walk on his own two feet again, but Asahi loved carrying his boyfriend around. Bridal-style, piggyback, and in a few memorable instances, on his shoulders: any chance to sweep Noya off the ground, and even better if Asahi could bury his nose in Noya’s ridiculous hair. He was always warm in the places where their bodies pressed together.

Daichi passed them in the hallway, snorting when he saw Asahi’s cargo. “If you were any more whipped, we could put you on a sundae.”

In the dim light, Asahi almost missed the upward twitch of Noya’s mouth. “I knew it!” Asahi said, trying hard to sound stern instead of unbearably fond. “You _were_ awake!”

Noya’s eyes blinked open. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Asahi dipped him in an act of petty revenge. Both of Noya’s arms shot up to wrap around Asahi’s neck as his legs flailed in the air.

“You’d look delicious on a sundae,” he said, tilting his head into Asahi’s chest and smiling at him in a blatant attempt at charm. And it absolutely worked, because Asahi was so charmed his knees knocked together.

He carried Noya the rest of the way to bed anyway, because he was weak. Then Noya yawned into the pillow and yanked on Asahi’s arm for him to stay, and Daichi was right; he was so hopelessly whipped. Meringue, stiff peaks, ready to bake at one-eighty degrees until golden brown. His phone was in the living room, he had a report to finish, and it was three hours before his usual bedtime, but Asahi sank onto the bed, propping a pillow between his back and the wall.

He was immediately rewarded with Noya nuzzling his forehead against Asahi’s thigh and hooking a leg around his calf. Even though the air conditioning was useless against the summer air bleeding through the window, Asahi savored the steady rhythm of Noya’s breath tickling his leg. He hoped Noya didn’t mind the heat, either, as he carded his fingers through Noya’s soft hair. Maybe he could talk him into leaving it unstyled more often.

The distant shouts of superpowered teenagers drifted from the living room, mixing with the whir of the air conditioning unit. A street lamp outside cast a sliver of light through the blinds, illuminating the rise and fall of Noya's chest. Wrapping a hand around Noya’s wrist, Asahi let the pulse of his heartbeat remind him that he was really here, in this stifling room, with the single most adorable person on the planet clinging to his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when both people in the relationship are baby
> 
> This is my first time publishing a fic, so any feedback/comments/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Even if it's just "hi pots you used the wrong 'your/you're'"


End file.
